Nuestro juego verdadero
by pen-aome
Summary: Apariencias y egos, lo de siempre y también lo que nunca habían sabido manejar, un dicho muggle reza que "quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir" Para Lily Evans y James Potter hay mucho por aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo, sobretodo en una época dificil


"**Nuestro juego verdadero"**

_Apariencias y egos, lo de siempre y también lo que nunca habían sabido manejar, un dicho muggle reza que "quien bien te quiere te hará sufrir", Para Lily Evans y James Potter las cosas nunca han sido fáciles, caracteres y posiciones, cosas tan falsas que si no se tiene cuidado se marcaran de forma permanente en el alma, mucho por aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo, sobretodo en una época donde la historia se estaba definiendo._

**N/A:**

Hola este es mi primer fic sobre Harry, y también este es un impulso que tengo por escribir, este es un momento donde se vuelve un deseo imperioso y bueno, e aquí el resultado.

Supongo que debo aclarar algunas cosas, sobre todo la más importante, en toda mi vida he leído más que dos fics de Harry Potter y no precisamente sobre los personajes que abordo ni como los abordo, así que no tengo referencia alguna y puede que ese sea mi beneficio o perdición. Decidí escribir sobre estos personajes porque estaré poco influenciada y serán más bien como yo los entiendo, en principio este seria un one shot, pero creo que será un poco mas largo, pues en esta historia hay varias cosas por contar, a veces las cosas son tan complicadas que toma mucho tiempo el describir el porque de las cosas, este es un ejemplo de ello.

Por favor dejen comentarios y observaciones teniendo en cuenta lo que recién explique.

Como todos saben Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes (la Harry banda jeje), solo utilizo sus personalidades ya que me inspiran para reflejar en ellos todo lo que pienso y siento.

Saludos a todas y todos

**Notas:**

**-bla bla bla- es dialogo**

**Letra en cursiva son pensamientos**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:** es cambio de escena**

Capitulo 1: Es suficiente.

El mundo es un lugar extraño, te da tantos reveses como le es posible, tantos golpes que te hace pensar que al siguiente segundo quedaras fulminado. Bien, Lily supuso que el mundo mágico debía ser aún más raro.

Lo que crees real resulta que no lo es tanto, lo que defiendes te traiciona dejándote solo contra el mundo… luchar a favor de una causa perdida nunca había sido tan desagradable y tan absurdo como en ese momento.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sola, siendo la villana de la historia y con un plus además de todo; juzgada por aquella persona por quien ella pudo haberse arriesgado a todo.

Con la respiración agitada y los puños notoriamente crispados, Lily Evans avanzo rápidamente de la sala común de Gryffindor a el dormitorio de chicas, con un caminar implacable y la certeza de que lo que se dijera a partir de ese momento no le interesaría, del mismo modo que le daba igual quien le viese en esas condiciones y lo que pudiera murmurar al respecto.

Al llegar a su habitación para su beneficio no encontró a nadie, eso era perfecto; al parecer Merlín se había conmiserado con ella.

Finalmente cerro la puerta y entonces, y solo hasta entonces, dejo escapar un poco de su furia a base de lagrimas, pero no era suficiente, jamás podría conformarse solo con ello.

Había sido herida y lo peor, ella lo permitió y ¿quien sabe?, tal vez también lo merecía.

Con pasos grandes y rápidos llego hasta su cama y simplemente se tiro en ella, queriendo ahogarse entre su almohada que en ese momento se convirtió en el contenedor de toda la rabia, de toda la ira y malestar que tenia en ese momento. Esa almohada que era el inocente y mudo testigo de las blasfemias guardadas en su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que llego a su habitación?, quien sabe, pero podría jurar que el sol le había jugado una trampa, este a se había escondido y lo podía notar por las ventanas que daban al exterior del castillo, parecía habían pasado horas, sin embargo dolía igual, laceraba su espíritu de formas extraordinarias.

Lily entonces sonrío por primera vez desde que sucedió, debía ser una broma, una muy estúpida broma, fraguada no por Potter, ni por los merodeadores, que va, la broma debió haber sido de la vida misma ¿o por que no? del mismo Salazar Slytherin, que seguro había puesto una maldición sobre aquellos "sangre sucia" como acostumbraba discriminar, y claro, ¿que mejor muerte que la que es justamente provocada por quienes te interesan?

El error de ella fue haberse interesado alguna vez en James Potter, el error fue haber creído que había algo más en el que ese ego inmenso y la necesidad de ser vitoreado y alabado por tantos, de tener su sequito de aduladores, de…

El hilo de pensamientos de la pelirroja cambio de rumbo, justo en ese momento donde James Potter había hablado mal de ella.

El recuerdo le quedaría grabado a fuego, James y su sonora risa, eso fue lo que de alguna manera le atrajo y por esa voz tan sonora fue como pudo escucharle con claridad: claro, ¿pero era Lillian Evans?. La respuesta de Potter había sido absolutamente ensordecedora.

**-¿Evans?-** dijo james mientras reía tontamente hacia sus nuevas amiguitas de Raven, ladeo la cabeza ocasionando q su cabello se despeinara mas de lo que ya estaba. **-No, linda, Evans es guapita si, no lo niego, la perfecta prefecta tiene lo suyo pero las sabihondas apretadas no son para mi-**

A partir de ese momento Lily dejo de escuchar lo que Potter pudiera pronunciar, con la frente en alto atravesó el patio avanzando a la vez que hacía mayor el agarre de los libros que cargaba y entonces choco de manera intencional con el hombro de James,

Una media vuelta le dejo ver a un Potter ya sin sonrisa en el rostro y a cambio le ofrecía la imagen viva de la consternación. Eso no le merecía ninguna ayuda.

El viento meció los cabellos de la pelirroja y con la mirada impasible y el rostro inescrutable declaro

**-vaya Potter, interesante opinión tuya sobre mi, tu cabeza llena de helio sin duda no da para pensar algo más hiriente-**

Pudo decir muchas cosas más, demasiadas, pero sus ojos y su voz comenzaban a traicionarle, y no lo permitiría, aun le quedaba la dignidad, o por lo menos parte de ella y la salvaría.

Cerro los ojos entonces y siguió su camino. No era fácil, y a la vez era tremendamente absurdo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la biblioteca y devolver los libros que tenía en mano, James Potter no podía ser el motivo de que cambiaran las cosas para ella.

Sin embargo, si, James Potter quisiera o no le importaba más de la cuenta. Fue en ese momento que decidió que si había de reconocerlo, lo haría, pero en privado. No había porque montar un gran espectáculo.

Y ahí estaba ella, seguramente ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y en caso de que así fuera era el menor de sus problemas.

¿Pero que se podía esperar de ese ego maniaco merodeador?, ¿que había esperado?, ¿que cambiara?, ¿que realmente se diera cuenta que lo quería?.. que error.

Un gran error, y ella no lo quiso ver en ese momento, Potter alguna vez le había dejado ver quien era en realidad y no lo supo ni quiso ver… _**-bien, ahora tenemos aquí una desagradable segunda ronda- **_acoto mentalmente Lily.

Tratando de sosegarse, Lily se levanto, y se dirigió hacia el espejo, tenia que enfrentarse de una buena vez con ella misma. Lo que encontró fue a una pelirroja con los ojos irritados y con la desesperanza que da la traición en el mirar, pero que tonta, que estúpida el haber accedido a ver a James a escondidas, jamás debió verle, jamás debió escucharle, no debió creerle y mucho menos besarle.

Su gran error se llamaba James Potter, era claro.

Hasta ese entonces había querido sacar al verdadero James de donde estaba escondido, ver más allá de lo evidente, incluso divirtiéndose con las bromas de Potter, ser justa, todo cuanto podía, incluso entendiéndole. Si, en definitiva ella se había pasado de entendimiento y dejo de ser objetiva, por el.

Esta vez fue diferente… había sido advertida y ella hizo caso omiso.

Un atisbo de diferencia en sus ojos reflejados por el espejo fue el aviso de que algo había cambiado, siempre leal y siempre justa Lily Evans, siempre dispuesta a perdonar y dar segundas oportunidades si lo merecían. No había servido de mucho.

La mano de Lily acaricio el espejo en un intento vago por ver su propia alma

**-Si ese tipo de percepciones tiene acerca Mio adelante… a partir de este momento se acaban mi remordimientos y mis contemplaciones-**

Acoto como única mención en medio de la habitación, y en medio de la noche, a una semana del fin de cursos.

Además de ello se prometió algo más, no volver a llorar por el.

**-al fin y al cabo, James Potter no vale tanto la pena-.**

Se dio la vuelta y camino con una sonrisa de sorpresa y decepción, vaya que lo había sobre valorado. Se le había dicho algo del Karma… y si, estaba de acuerdo, quería que llegara, que fuera para con el, que le mordiera y le carcomiera… que llegara.. que llegara y le diera en su cabezota con toda la fuerza, a el y a todos los involucrados. Ella ya no pertenecería a su juego…

Lily se sabía no pura, y no absorta de culpas, pero en ese momento exigió que lo que ella había de pagar, seria algo que pagaría siempre y cuando ellos lo hicieran..

Al fin y al cabo no permitiría que alguien le viera afectada y sobre todo, no permitiría que Potter le dirigiera la palabra, lo callaría a punta de varita de ser necesario, solo faltaba una semana y por primera vez ansío con vehemencia su regreso a casa, la Londres muggle.


End file.
